The Genomics and Computational Biology Core provides a critical means by which this U19 will achieve its goal of understanding the human innate and adaptive response to Yellow Fever Virus (YFV) in the young and aged. The Core will provide expertise, computational support and novel gene expression analysis technologies to enable the experiments detailed in this proposal. The Core will be centered at Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI), a leading institution in the application of genomic technologies, and include expert computational support from the Broad Institute of Harvard and MIT, and Georgia Institute of Technology. The Core will serve two primary functions. First, it will generate genomic data using a highthroughput expression profiling platform developed by our group that allows large numbers of samples to be profiled at low cost. It will also provide training for Project sites to generate genomic data from rare populations of cells using optimized RNA amplification approaches. Second, the Core will assist the projects to provide centralized design, development and analysis of genomicbased research that is instrumental to the projects.